


Wronged By The Stars

by SnowMercury



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMercury/pseuds/SnowMercury
Summary: Spottedleaf finds out she is dead, and deals with the aftershocks.
Kudos: 9





	Wronged By The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Discontinued atm, if there is enough interest I might continue this. first chapter not completely finished; if i do finish this, it will be the first thing to be worked on.

  
  
  


Spottedleaf awoke to stars. The light was bright, brighter than she had ever seen at night. The bright little dots turned into a form- her brother, Redtail.

Of course. Looking around the still forest, everything in slow motion and a faded grey, she should have guessed it. She was dead.

“Spottedleaf, hello.”

She looked up, and Redtail was still there, he had just spoken. He smiled kindly down at her. 

“It is quite a shock. To be dead. I could hardly believe it myself.”

Spottedleaf swallowed, eyes still wide and mouth held tensely back in a flat line. She moved to stand up- freezing when she noticed the imprint she was leaving behind. Her body.

“Wait-look at me.”

Redtail spoke quickly after looking where her eyes were pointed, keeping his voice calm and steady.

“You are here. You are going to StarClan.”

Her eyes flitted up to his, her ears tilted back in fear.

“You don’t have to be scared. You won’t feel pain ever again.”

Spottedleaf’s tail twitched, emotions bubbling up in her chest like lava. She opened her mouth to speak- but forced it closed again. She was a Medicine Cat- she could deal with panic, and terror, and anything else on her own time. Every cat imagined who would welcome them to StarClan at some point or another.

“Take your time. We aren’t in a rush.”

She just didn’t expect it to be so soon.

  
  


Spottedleaf padded lightly into the starry expanse in front of her, amazed at how the little lights reshaped themself as others pressed upon them. One step on the starry ground caused the shapes to bounce back into place like a spiderweb. She wondered if anything could ever cause the stars to fall. 

“In front of us is the forest; prey runs here for the warriors who want to hunt together, always as plentiful as greenleaf and as tasty as the tastiest mouse. ThunderClanners tend to congregate here, but not always. We are all one clan, after all.”


End file.
